Éthir Ríkviskar
Éþir Ríkviskar Hallurskan (/ˈeθir ˈriːkviskar also -skər ˈhalɔrskan/), also Éþir Ríkviskar, Éthir of Ríkvis, Éthir of Kest, occasionally the Raven of Kest / Kestið Þrásır, and rarely Ed (most often by Artifanc Uchelur) is a Siodic warrior and seer from the clan of Ríkvis. He was born in Ísmag, Antedel, across the Rjóð Rúvaðas mountains from his home city Kest, and he served as a warrior for Sáðvin Tel during the Saane Incursions of 1539-1547 BE. Éthir suffers from Hlínskyra, a disease also called "Black Eyes", which causes him to have temporary unpredictable blindness, often followed by visions. Éthir was born under the sign of the Raven, which facilitates increased sensitivity to Bimal and other spiritual activity, including knowing when one has crossed into another spiritual dominion. Biography Early Life Éthir was born in Ísmag, a village in eastern Antedel, south of Tseirnvaðas in the heart of the Rjód Rúvad. His family spent the winter there while returning to Kest from Órnvith. During the winter, his mother's pregnancy with him escalated, and by the time the roads were clear, she was very close to giving birth. His family returned to Kest shortly after he was born. His family, clan Ríkvis, began as fishermen on the River Tseirn. By the time Éthir was alive, the clan had grown economically and was responsible for a sizable piece of land south of Kest, including a stretch along the river that was fitted for fishing. As an adult, Éthir made a living as a fisherman, During his youth, Éthir would accompany his father, Hallur, and his older brother, Akki, to the annual Erlhain in Vátiden. He would often spend time at the waterfront and ask about the homelands of the merchants. As he grew older, he would join summer merchants on voyages to the Mordent. By the time he was 18, Éthir had traveled to Fornweg, Agnias, Alverse, Yrisait, and Nrósamra, and could speak many of their languages, such as Farynac, Agniar, Alvern, Lyrish, and Zamras. Warrior of Vestrun (1539-1546 BE) In Brumana of 1539 BE, many coastal farms and villages of Vestrón, Eidal i Bœdra, and Deraðır fell under attack from Saane raiders, after nearly a century of silence. Fall of Kest In Selmana of 1546 BE, Kest was besieged by an invading army from Vilozím, which had already sacked Ornvith. The army came without warning as they had paid off Ófin Tel of Ornvith to keep survivors from fleeing the region, unbeknownst to the rest of the country. Éthir's father insisted that he flee to Vátiden to warn the king. He went through Antedel and came upon a garrison and bridge over the River Hveðja that had been guarded by Ornvith, but whose soldiers were killed. He inspected the garrison for survivors but found none, only a note from Ófin Tel with orders to close off the bridge until further notice. Éthir surmised that Ófin Tel knew of the incoming attack and allowed Vilozím to attack Siodan without raising alarm. When he had reached Vátiden he had become Banishment from Siodan Relationships Vænjénna Éthir met Vænjénna while something something Céabire Cænning Artifanc Uchelur Category:People